


Mama

by StarlightSatellite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (mainly on the reader insert), ? - Freeform, Anxiety, Ashe is a cis woman, Bank Robbery, Begging, Biting, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Death, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Dom/sub, Explosions, F/F, Femslash February, Gentle femdom, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, I suck at the Southern Accent, Kissing, Licking, Loneliness, MTF reader, Making Out, Mommy Kink, Multiple Pet Names, Nipple Play, Nursing Handjob, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Reader is a trans woman, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, albeit a day late, both good and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSatellite/pseuds/StarlightSatellite
Summary: Two years ago, she ran into you unexpectedly, at one of the lowest points of your life. She says she understands. She says she wants to take care of you. Show you the love and care that you deserved and moreTwo years later, she's done just that and more than you ever could've asked for. A place to call your own. A family of sorts. And everything she has to offer.And now, you're the baby girl who she can't ever say no to. She'll give you any and everything. No matter what.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Ay ya. I really meant to have this out sooner but, I got really carried away with this fic. On top of that, I've been more busy with athletics lately but it's finally calming down for the time being. The past couple of weeks were a mess to do anything I wanted to do unfortunately. So I guess alot of the Femslash Febuary fics I had in mind will just have to be used down the road eventually. Sorry for not being able to get this out sooner or really get anything out this Febuary. This fic took an insane amount of time to finish only because of everything else in between. So I'll let you get to it. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Also, the first part takes place in the past and has alot of the negative stuff mentioned in the tags. If you're uncomfortable with any of that stuff, skip it. It's mainly exposition and you can still understand the fic without reading it. Stay safe out there 
> 
> SMALL WARNING FOR TRANS WOMEN: First off, hi hope your day is going well. Second i use language in this fic that might spur on bottom dysphoria or something similar. I feel more comfortable describing the private area with words including but not limited to "girl cock", "dick" and other similar phrases. As a trans woman, I'm sorry if that upsets you, but this is what I'm most comfortable writing with. Please take precautions as you read. Thank you.
> 
> Don't like it? Don't read it. Enjoy.

_A hot and muggy summer evening was threatening to break through your local town as you had barely made it to the bank on time. You had gotten off work a mere 10 minutes ago, working as a part-time cashier at a small, local grocery store chain. You had moved to this small town over 8 months ago, looking for a better life. Your family had refused to accept your gender identity after starting HRT. Friends were non-existent as you struggled through higher education, dropping out after 3 semesters. You were incredibly depressed and on your own as you came here with a small amount of hope that you could make it out in the world and become successful. That’s where the story would’ve ended but unfortunately for you, your life as a young adult was fucking awful as you were trying to keep 2 jobs on top of meeting your basic needs in a run-down apartment._

_Being blessed with a small grace period, you rushed to the bank in hopes of depositing your paycheck before having to go to your nightly shift as a waitress at a family owned diner a ways down the street. You figured, since it was almost closing time at this local branch, that no one else would be here, allowing your deposit your paycheck quickly and get on the next bus (which was coming in a couple minutes, you mentally noted) and actually be on time for once. But as fate would have it, other people in the short line ahead of you also had the same idea._

_With every other bank having modernized with automatic tellers and deposit centers, it was baffling to see that this old town still did things the old-fashioned way, rejecting any change. While there was only about 4 people in front of you, they would each take agonizingly long, cutting into time for your night shift. You texted the owner of the diner, letting him know that you would be late, again. You had gotten a text back mere seconds after hitting send with a reply saying:_

_This is the 5 th time in the past 2 weeks that you have been consistently late (y/n). You and I are going to have to talk about your future going forward when you eventually get in tonight. _

_That stung. This could possibly result in you being fired from the establishment. Unfortunately, you couldn’t afford losing this job as these 2 jobs in this dead-end town helped you meet the most basics of needs while living here. You would do anything you could to keep this job as it was helping you make ends barely meet. Hell, you would get on your knees and sell your body if you had to. It’s not like this would be the first time where you’d have to go down that route._

_All the stressing out over losing another job took away your attention from the line as the teller was calling you up to her desk. “Hello, ma’am? How can I help you today?”_

_“I just want to make a deposit and get out of her as soon as I can please.”_

_“No problem at all! We easily can do that for you. Do you have your check signed and ID with you?”_

_You nodded, handing her the piece of paper and plastic as she began to tap away on the computer. While massaging your aching head, the older woman let out a small noise of concern.”_

_“Excuse me, miss. But it appears your account is coming up in the red here.”_

_Your eyes shot wide open. She wasn’t serious, was she? “What do you mean? What’s wrong?” You asked, trying to control the mixed emotions inside of you._

_“It appears that owner of your apartment requested a bit more rent than you usually pay for, adding 200 dollars on top of your previous cost. It looks like it came earlier in the week causing your account to be over drafted. Depositing this check of $141.76 would only put your account at -102.56._

_No. No, no, no, no. Fuck. You didn’t think they would do this to you. You had a lot of trouble making rent these past few months. The landlord had left you letters in your mailbox, telling you to get your shit together and pay up or he would raise your costs. You didn’t think too much about it, seeing them just as they were, empty threats as he hadn’t raised your costs in a couple of months since. But it seems he followed through this time. He wanted his money one way or another._

_Tears threatened to leak from your eyes upon realization that you would need to drop a basic need just to pay this off this week. “Please,” You begged, voice getting louder, “Isn’t there anything you could do to reverse it or something?”_

_The teller bit her lip before shrugging, “I’m afraid there’s not much we can do in this situation.”_

_Your hands went to cover your eyes as you started to cry softly in front of her, breaking down while being unsure of what to do at this point. The sense of hopelessness was beginning to wash over you as you realized the reality of the situation. Not only were you going to lose a job today, but you would have to deal with that on top of debt to pay back. All the while you would have to give up food and other shit you needed to get by these upcoming weeks. All the things that could go wrong fit into place too perfectly, causing this shitstorm. But maybe it truly was fate as all the cards lined up perfectly with the next seemingly on cue event and its results that would follow._

_You didn’t realize what had happened next. All you remember was the consecutive booming explosion noises that came from your right side, rubble and debris flying towards everyone inside. Even though you weren’t looking at it directly, the flash of light from the explosion was bright and intense enough to make you turn away. You and many of the patrons had fallen to the floor from the strength of the blast alone. Everyone, except for you, seemed to be between screams of fear and confusion as shadowy figures started moving in the smoke left behind. Some started getting up and scrambling for any cover they could find. Not wanting to see who had caused the explosion, for fear of the assailants and their capabilities, you scrambled behind the closest piece of cover you could find being a desk on the opposite side of the room._

_Peeking your head out, trying to assess the situation, you were able to get a better look of the group that had entered the bank from their self-made door. The group looked to be replicating Old Westerns with a modern twist. One of the members, some scraggly looking man of average height made his way to the counter, high caliber pistol in hand, demanding money from the poor teller from earlier. You could just barely make out the logo that was planted on the shoulder of his left arm as he raised his gun. Your heart sank as you immediately recognized it to be logo of the infamous Deadlock Gang, a ruthless and brutal gang who’ve caused trouble around your town. This was the first instance that you were aware of where they caused trouble in this town. As far as you knew, they didn’t take prisoners, favoring corpses in their place at the scene of the crime. You started to tremble, more tears flowing, as you realized your chances of living were practically zero at this point._

_You continued to watch as some members, mixed up with omnics and humans, made there way up and over the counter hungrily prowling for loot. Some members stayed behind with guns raised pointed towards the scattered patrons throughout, threatening to shoot if they were to try anything funny or not shut up._

_“Make sure y’all get everythin’ back there! We don’t want a repeat of what happened last time, do we?” A feminine voice boomed throughout the bank lobby with a strong southern accent carrying it through._

_The gang members replied in unison, with a small hint of fear unrecognizable from the untrained ear, to an even louder reply of “No, ma’am!”_

_Presumably, this was their leader who had ordered them, though you couldn’t put a name or face to the voice, only hearing about the gang in general. Your thoughts were interrupted with a scream from a woman on the ground begging, “P-please! Take whatever you want! We won’t talk, just please let us go!”_

_You heard sharp sound footsteps from boots making their way across the floor towards the woman who spoke up. You couldn’t see anything, afraid of revealing to much of yourself as they hadn’t found you yet._

_“Oh, I assure you. We will be takin’ any and everythin’ off y’all.” The leader said, a sinister chuckle ringing out. “But letting you go just ain’t our motto. Am I right, boys?”_

_“Yes ma’am!” The gang cried out, echoing throughout the bank._

_“In fact, remind these good people here our policy on witnesses.” She said as you hear the hell on earth smile in her voice._

_“No witnesses!” They cried out once more, shifting the already intense tone inside the bank._

_“Exactly, now follow through!” She shouted as the gang howled throughout, cocking their various firearms. The next few seconds are some that you would never forget as gunshots rang out as patrons began to scream in fear or of being hit. You did your best to cover your ears to get away from the sounds, but it seldom did any good as you could still clearly hear the people begging for their lives only to be gunned down a second later. The gunshots echoed out as, one by one, each person who entered the bank today was executed on the spot. You did your best to control your breathing and feelings, not wanting to be a part of the carnage._

_“That looks like everyone, boys.” The leader called out as the gunshots abruptly stopped. “All of you, get the money and load it all up. B.O.B! Keep watch over them while I keep an eye out outside.”_

_You had no idea who she was talking to but it was clear she knew this Bob person more personally as she called him by his first name. This is not where you wanted to die. There were better ways to go out than this. You peeked around the other side of the desk noticing the entrance to the bank was a simple crawl away. You could use the desks on this side of the room to maneuver your way over there without being seen. If this gang leader was true to her word, there was a possibility that you could slip out of here and run away as far from this place as you can. You peeked your head out fully this time, seeing the gang leader with her back turned to you watching their man-made entrance with rifle raised._

_You put your plan into action, making your way from desk to desk, checking every time you made the decision to leave the safety of each. As you got further down and closer to your goal, you looked around to see not a soul in the lobby. Maybe their gang leader went outside? Either way, you weren’t going to miss this opportunity as you scrambled to the entrance. Your hands were so close to pushing past the doors, almost feeling the instant freedom on your fingertips. However, your plan was thwarted when you were sent back a ways from your goal as a kick collided with your stomach as you let out a pained grunt._

_You grabbed onto your stomach in clear pain as your looked up to see the barrel of a gun right in front of your face. “What do we have here, darlin’?” Spoke up the person on the other side, finger on the trigger. You looked further up to see, who was presumably, the Deadlock Gang leader standing over you, gun drawn. If you weren’t so afraid right now, you would’ve been blushing from the sight of the attractive woman above you. She was much paler than you with bright red eyes staring into yours as you noted the full head of lusciously long white hair flowing to one side of her face. A cowboy (or cowgirl’s in this case) hat sat atop her head. She looked more professional compared to the rag and tag that was her gang._

_You both just stared at each other for a minute that felt like an eternity. Having only seen each for a split second, there was an immediate connection, a spark if you will, that flowed easily in between you two. She must’ve felt it too as she even lowered her gun in response. Just from that stare alone, it made you feel…protected? Sort of feeling like, you two were supposed to meet like this, almost as if it was fate to come together. It was weird like had this been literally any other moment, you would’ve jumped on it immediately. However, seeing as though you were about to die, you thought nothing more of it as you closed your eyes, shaking in fear beneath her._

_“J-just kill me already!” You shouted, drawing the leader out of her small trance. “You w-would be doing me a f-favor anyways, Just do it!”_

_Your eyes were held shut as you were waiting for the embrace of death to wash over you. You instead heard the gun being dropped to the side as you opened your eyes to meet hers once more._

_“And how would I be doin’ you a favor in this case?” She asked, her tone turning to that of gentleness._

_You looked at her, searching her face for any sign that this would be a trick of some sort before speaking up. “Because! No one likes or respects me! My friends and family have all left me because of my identity. I’m fucking miserable working 2 shitty jobs, one of which I’ll probably be fired for if I ever make it today! I’m in fucking debt and about to lose my home and just…just…fuck.” Tear began streaming down your eyes as you broke down in front of her. “I’ve never felt this alone and unloved in my whole life.” You must’ve looked pathetic doing this in front of her. You were sure she had her victims cry in front of he, but this was something else entirely. At least it felt good to let some of your problems out before your death._

_Unbeknownist to you, your short sob story actually hit Ashe a bit hard. She couldn’t relate to losing her job or home but rather the loss and lack of family from her earlier life. She didn’t get the respect she wanted from dear ol’ mom and dad, who would rather pretend she didn’t exist at all. School wasn’t any easier for her either with a lack of friends (other than B.O.B, but he didn’t count). All she knew early on in life was loneliness and how it was constantly around her neck like a noose. But she didn’t let that stop her from earning the respect she wanted and got within the Deadlock Gang. As crazy as the group was, she would consider them to be her found family, much closer to them compared to her birth family. She made a promise to herself, that she would never be like her mother and father._

_She had a knack for attracting lonely people as a lot of Deadlock gang members came from different situations looking for a sort of home and respect as well. But Ashe saw potential for something greater in each one of her members. A dream that they might have. A will to live. Despite being known for her cruelty and brutality, Ashe wanted nothing more than to just take care of you. She knew what it was like growing up and she didn’t want someone going through it as well. She would give you what you needed, no…what you deserved this entire time. Respect, family, anything you wanted, Ashe would give you all that and more._

_Ashe bent down to give you her hand, clearing her throat as she fell. “Look, it may not seem like it, but I know a thing or two about loneliness. I know fer a fact that it’s not meant for anyone, not even you.” She stammered out, tripping over her own words. “But…I can fix that. I can give you a home, a family, a purpose. I mean, you felt that spark between us just a couple o’ minutes ago, right?”_

_You wiped away your tears, not wanting to lie to her as you nodded your head slowly._

_“That’s what I thought. Just…come with me. To a better place I mean. I can help you feel so much better than you feel right now.” She said, staring into your eyes with nothing but truth and honesty_

_But still, you hesitated on reaching for her hand. This was the Deadlock Gang you were talking about, but something about their leader talking to you like this made you feel somewhat safer? If that made any sense. But hell, you didn’t even know her name. You began to look away, thinking about your next move here._

_Ashe had a feeling that there would be hesitation as she let out a small sigh, closing her eyes. She took of her hat bringing it down to her side, extending her gloved hand once more. “Saying we probably got off on the wrong foot would be an understatement I think.” She said, looking around at the carnage and destruction she and her gang had caused moments ago. “And I’m sorry you had to see all that. But, doesn’t mean we can’t start off fresh again if you’d like.” She cleared her throat before properly introducing herself, “My name is Elizabeth Caledonia, or as most call me, “Ashe”. Would you like to come with me to a better place Ms.?”_

_You sat there for a second before realizing she was asking your name. Your voice, although weak, was able to get out a small but hesitant, “Y/n”._

_Ashe smiled at your answer. “Cute name, darlin’. So, what do ya say to my offer?”_

_You blushed slightly, weighing all your options which were really nothing at this point, but this was probably one of the best outcomes that you didn’t expect. As much as you were still afraid and in shock of what was going on, you couldn’t deny the fact that “Ashe” had made you feel a bit more comfortable. She seemed genuine, plus if she wanted you dead, she would’ve already done it by now. You reached for her hand as you began to realize that she probably wasn’t lying at all about a better life. It was something you’ve wanted for a long time now._

_Unfortunately, the moment between you two was interrupted by a gang member that had come through the front door, trying to find Ashe to entire time. “Boss, we got everything out and almost loaded up, we should get out of her before- “ He paused, seeing you as his eyes grew wide with the lust for blood once more. “Oh shit! Another witness haha! Don’t worry boss I’ll take care o’ this one for you.” He laughed out, having a clear shot on you. Ashe’s eyes grew wide reacting immediately as she tried to order for him to stop while you braced yourself for the brunt of the bullet. The loud crack of a rifle went off throughout the bank once more as you were pushed back._

_Your eyes were wide shut, or at least you thought they were. For all you know, this could’ve been the afterlife. You slowly let an eye open as you looked up at the gang member who had shot you, a look of fear planted on his face. Was your wound that bad? Strange part was you couldn’t even feel it. You had heard that those who got shot didn’t immediately feel it. But you did feel like someone had dropped a weight on your body, so you were very unsure. You lifted your left hand off what you presumed to be your chest, face instantly going into panic mode as your hand was covered in blood. Oh shit. This wasn’t good. But why couldn’t you feel it, shouldn’t you be feeling some sort of pain right now?_

_Then it hit you immediately, stomach in your throat as you looked down further. You didn’t get shot and that blood wasn’t yours. It was Ashe’s as she did her best to cover your body from the shot seconds ago. Your hand came from her shoulder which took the hit instead of you. Ashe grunted in pain above you as tears streamed down your face once more. She wasn’t looking at you, possibly because she didn’t want you to see her in pain. You wrapped your arms around her waist as you screamed, “Why did you do that!? Why did you get shot instead me!? Why?!? I wasn’t worth that!”_

_Ashe hissed upon your contact with her waist. Breathing a bit heavily as she turned to face you, her eyes wide with adrenaline, “T-that’s not true…” She spoke, voice filled with obvious pain. “You’re w-wrong. You’re so wrong. You haven’t even b-begun to live your life yet, darlin’. From the sound of it, you were just barely m-making it off hope alone. No r-respect. No family. No nothin’. B-but that all changes today. I’ll give you everything you deserve darlin’. Just come with me so I can take of you. M-make you feel better than you ever felt before. Please…”_

_That was it. You didn’t know you needed to hear something like that. You didn’t know you needed someone to genuinely care for you like this. Ashe’s words spoke nothing besides the promise and truth. To think after all you’d been through, someone would still want to love you in a sense. It was too much for your emotions as you let out a flood of tears, crying into Ashe’s injured frame as the rest of the Deadlock Gang started to gather around the two of you, unsure what to do next._

_==========_

Two years to the exact date had passed and Ashe sure as hell kept her promise as you sat on the large shared bed between you and her. You were dressed in a cute dress of your own choice, something said woman had bought you awhile ago. You had sat there most of the evening, occasionally looking out the window to your right of the large home, wondering when Ashe and the gang would get back from their latest heist, as you looked towards the entrance to the “hideout”. It was less of a “hideout” and more like a small abandoned community of former family homes that the Deadlock Gang ran their operations out of.

The houses were all vacant, seized property by the government, turning this once lively area of families into nothing but an abandoned, desolate wasteland. The homes stood in various states of condition with some having been stripped of their parts and others seemingly like new from the outside. The house you were in was rather large, akin to small mansion as it served not only as main headquarters, but Ashe’s own home. The other members of the gang stayed in the various houses in the community close by. It was rather cute that everyone had their own little space.

A small knock out the door barely startled you as B.O.B walked through the door, carrying a small plate and teacup full of your favorite brew of tea. He set it down on the nightstand right next to you as you gave a small thank you. As with any compliment, he tipped his hat and exited the room swiftly. Ashe had left him at your disposal, but it was mainly a way for her to make sure that you were safe and sound. She didn’t want anything to happen to you while she was away on missions. You didn’t see it as annoying as you found it rather wholesome that she cared that much about you. You often wondered how you got so lucky to be with Ashe, as you were extremely grateful for her to come into your life.

Wow. It really had been two years since then. Ashe kept her word as she provided you with nothing but the best love and care she could give. She had spoiled the absolute fuck out of you as she would often say that, “Nothing was too much for her baby girl as she deserved the best and more.”. With all her gifts and love, she more than made up for the shittier life you experienced as everything was completely different from before. The both of you had instantly feel for each other, falling deep in love and admiration for one another. You admired how caring, loving and badass she was while Ashe admired your sense of hope and how strong and persistent you were.

Ashe held you up as a higher person within the Deadlock Gang and every member knew it well. They basically knew not to even so as talk to you the wrong way for fearing upsetting you and by that account, Ashe as well. Nobody dare try getting flirty with you or anything of the sorts knowing that Ashe wasn’t below killing them for doing so. They really began to take you two seriously a few months into your relationship when a newer recruit made the horrible and most brain-dead decision of propositioning you for sex. This recruit swore that “fell in love with you from the moment he laid eyes on you. He went on and on about how he would take good care of you and telling you to dump Ashe for him. When he wouldn’t take no for an answer, he suggested going behind Ashe’s back. Each of your rejections went on deaf ears as he backed you into a corner, desperate to prove his love. Luckily, Ashe came right on cue and she was fucking pissed, more so than you had ever experienced. She held a knife to his throat, ordering B.O.B to escort him away so that she could have a nice “chat discussing his future here in the gang”, but not before checking on you to make sure you were ok. Must not have been a good conversation between the two because you never saw or heard from him ever again. When you asked various members about him, you could see a hint of fear and sickness whenever you mentioned his name. Upon seeing that, you decided it was best not to ask anymore.

You heard noises towards the entrance of the community as Ashe and the gang had returned, appearing safe, as you got up to head downstairs. B.O.B. was waiting outside your door, having heard the commotion from outside as he escorted you down the stairs to greet them. Ashe and the gang burst through the front door of the house with smiles of success upon their faces. You watched at B.O.B’s side as Ashe gave a small little “good job” speech to the cheers and laughs of everyone involved. Ashe had order them to take the rest of their weekend off proceeding to immediately tell them to get the fuck out of here house. As the members spilled out of the house, unfazed by her crass language, she noticed you and B.O.B. together as a toothy grin spread across her face, approaching the both of you.

As she got closer, she dismissed Bob from his duties as he wandered off into the mansion with the tip of his hat. Pulling you into a tight embrace, Ashe showered your cheeks and lips in a barrage of loving and gentle kisses while you giggled from her assault. “How you doin’ sugar?” She asked, stopping her attack to hold your faded, lipstick stained face with both hands.

Your arms had placed themselves around her neck as you replied, “Good, but I missed you a lot.”

“Well, ain’t that a lil’ coincidence, cause I just so happen to miss my baby girl as well.” She smiled, kissing your forehead sweeping you off your feet by surprise as she scooped you up into her arms. Ashe couldn’t help but laugh at the small squeak that came from your mouth as she carried you up the stairs, bridal style back to your shared room. You’d often forget how strong she was but with moments like these, but that memory would come rushing back as she held you in her strong and protective arms. You didn’t trust anyone else to hold you like this, not even B.O.B. at times as you felt that no one else could make you feel this safe like Ashe did when she’d carry you.

Kicking the door open to your room startled you out of your thoughts as Ashe sauntered to the foot of that shared bed. Instead of dropping you right then and there onto the bed, she hesitated as you looked up at her face. A look of mischief was on her face as you playfully warned, “No, no, no, don’t you DARE Elizabeth Cale- “

The ending of your warning was cut off with a small scream as Ashe tossed you onto the bed with her full strength, sending your body flying on the large bed. Luckily, there were pillows a plenty that cushioned your fall as you plopped onto the bed with a small laugh. You propped yourself up with your elbows to look at her, “I hope that’s the last of your feats of strength.” You laughed, playing along.

Ashe smiled, taking this as a small challenge. “Well now, I suppose I do have one more thing I could do.” She said, finger on her cheek while she faked a sense of intimately thinking.

“Oh? A what’s that?”

“THIS!” She shouted before propelling herself forward, her hat sailing in another direction as she threw herself onto the bed with you. You let out a playful scream before rolling out of the way of her landing. She was more graceful than you however, landing with her arm propping her head up as she looked at you with half lidded eyes, letting out a small “hey” in the most nonchalant way.

“Hey yourself, you goof.” You laughed as her other snaked around your back, pulling your body closer to hers. Her other hand was on your cheek, caressing it gently as your needful head leaned into the gentle touch. A loving silence past between you two with both of you staring into each other’s eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move. Unsurprisingly, Ashe made the first move as her lips gracefully clashed with yours, having waited too long to get another taste of her lover.

Your eyes fluttered shut as she kissed you deeply, dragging out a soft sigh between you two as her tongue made its way into your mouth. You gave up what little control you had left as she made her claim in your mouth, her tongue easily overtaking your own. Letting out soft moans, Ashe repositioned you onto your back before climbing on top of you and continuing her cherry red kisses. Both hands on either side of your chest propped her up as your own arms wrapped naturally around her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Even though you two had gone through the motions many times together over the past two years, each time felt like its own unique experience, with this one being no exception to that rule. But in all the time between you two, Ashe had never seen tears run down your cheeks while you two did this. It took her by surprise as she only opened her eyes for a second, hoping to catch a glimpse of your beauty in the moment. She ceased all contact as she looked down at you with fearful eyes, unsure if she did anything to upset you.

“Shit. (Y/N), are you ok?” she asked, concern and worry in her voice. “Did I do somethin’ wrong? Do you need anythin’?”

To be quite honest, you didn’t even realize you were crying until Ashe was wiping the tears from your eyes like a mother would to her child. You looked up at her with tear stained cheeks with nothing but a soft smile, further adding on to the cowgirl’s confusion. “No, no, it’s okay. Really! It is. I’m actually really happy, I promise. Just…I’m so happy to be with you Liz.”

Ashe’s face softened into a more loving and gentler one with just a hint of concern as she asked, “Are you sure sugar?”

“I’m sure! I swear!” You laughed, amazed at her concern for your well being before pausing for a second to collect your thoughts, spilling out your love, “I’ve just been…thinking a lot lately about how amazing things turned out with you. I mean, comparing where I was to where I am now, it’s like light and day. You’ve been the light I’ve so desperately needed in my life. You’ve truly changed my life around and just…thank you. For my life, for just…thank you for everything you’ve done for me Liz. I love you so much. If you can make me feel this good, I never want to leave your side. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

You couldn’t stop the tears from falling down your cheeks as you confessed your love to her. Neither could Ashe, bless her heart, as even she couldn’t hold back her own tears of love and happiness. Her red lips quivering as make up laced tears strode down her cheeks, leaving black lines after falling. She wrapped her arms around you, pulling you into a bear hug as she squealed in happiness about your own happiness. You both lay there, crying happily into each other’s arms as “I love you’s” wear exchanged over and over, never becoming redundant or ever losing their meaning. If anything, the three words became even more charged with a sense of love.

“You truly are somethin’ baby girl,” Ashe spoke, wiping the tears from her eyes with gloved hands. “You jus’ make me happy to my very core. I feel like I don’t have tha put up a front around you. It jus’ feels…natural to be like this around you, you know?”

You took her hand in yours, grip tightening reassuringly as you looked her straight in her red piercing eyes. “Yes, I understand what you mean and I’m glad that you feel that way.”

“You jus’ keep me grounded darlin’, I jus’ love that about you.”

“So do you. You do that for me as well. You just take care of me so well, you know that?”

“Well, I love spoilin' my baby girl." She softly chuckled. "She deserves any and everythin’. All she has to do is ask.”

“Well,” You started, a heavy blush spreading across your face. “There is something I want right now actually…”

Ashe immediately knew what you were going with this and she was, of course, 100% down with it. She just wanted to hear it coming from your mouth first. Her positioned shifted as she was over top of you once more, covering your whole form with hers. “ _Ohhhh,_ is that so? Well then, tell me sugar, and I’ll see what I can do about it.” She whispered, her tone growing deep and seductive, hot against your ear.

You couldn’t control the sharp shivers that pulsed throughout your body. Hearing her talk to you like this never failed to make you flustered. Unconsciously, you hand came up to your mouth as you bit at your pointer finger, embarrassed at the words that would soon come out of your mouth. Eyes shifting away from her face, in and hushed and submissive tone, you flat out whispered, “I just want my Mama to take care of me right now…”. You stared back up at her, while her head was down, waiting for the reaction you wanted as Ashe let go of a breath that she didn’t know she was holding back. Picking her head up, you could see the full-blown lust with her eyes, her tongue running over her lips as she looked down at you with half-lidded eyes, “Mama can _definitely_ do that for ya’, baby girl.”

As soon as that sentence left her mouth it was all over yours as she hungrily took control of your mouth with wet kisses. She was relentless as her tongue grappled for control, darting into your mouth to make her presence known. You couldn’t hold back the soft moans as you released them into her mouth. This only spurred the albino woman further as her hands came to pin yours to the sides of your head as she let out a short growl. Her canine tooth bit with the right amount of pressure into your bottom lip as her head pulled back a bit, dragging your lip with it. You tried to let out a small cry in response only for her lips to come crashing down on yours once more. Both of your fingers interlocked and held tight as you were all too happy to let her have you like this.

She only stopped when you had to catch your breath, giving her free time to see the outfit you chose for tonight. “God, you look so pretty for me tonight, hun.” She complimented as her finger slowly dragging its way down your neck and in between your cleavage, her open palm coming to rest on your abs. “Did you get all dressed up for lil’ ol’ me?”

“Y-yes Mama, just for you.”

“Mmm, that’s a good girl. Don’t you worry, Mama’s gonna take real good care of ya tonight.”

She reached forward to the side of your head and took your earlobe into her mouth as she gently bit it. You let out a gasp as you turned your head to the side in order to allow her more access. Her teeth grinded slowly back and forth across your ear, her tongue getting the occasional lick in. Your eyes were closed shut as the sound of soft cries and moans rang throughout the room. Ashe was getting the noises she wanted but she wanted more as her tongue engulfed the side of your sensitive ear. A much louder moan erupted from your chest as she bit down with a smile once again on your ear lobe, her need fulfilled.

Her mouth got tired of playing with your ear as her tongue dragged down the side of your head to your neck. While placing soft kisses on the open skin as you threw your head back, she hummed her own moan into your skin as this was one of her favorite parts: marking you up. She took a patch of skin in her mouth, sucking on it gently as you let out a continuous moan. The noise only ramped up when she began to suck harder, teeth digging in a bit, with the intention of leaving a nice red mark.

You tried her best to stay still but your neck was much more sensitive than your ears as you fought to move your hands towards it. Her grip only emphasized further as she pushed your hands deeper into the mattress, showing you who was really in control. You let out a whine as she released her mouth from your neck with an exaggerated “pop” noise. Ashe looked down upon her work, watching your skin turn to a nice shade of deep red. Having accomplished one of the things she set out for, she continued to the rest of your neck, determined to mark it all up mainly for her pleasure. She loved unconsciously showing you off as hers as the rest of the gang would see your collar of hickies, showing others what they couldn’t have. Any gang member knew not to bring it up as they tried desperately to keep their eyes focused on yours whenever conversation would happen. 

Much like she did with the first one, she would suck at your other bare parts of your exposed neck as you let out soft whines and mewls. It didn’t take her very long to litter the rest of your neck with her markings. Her mouth made its way back to your lips as a hand snaked down your body and under your dress. It was no surprise when she found your girl cock tightening up in your panties. You let out a soft gasp followed by a moan as she began to grind her hand against it. Your hand remained at the side of your head for fear that her hand would come right back if yours left the spot. You couldn’t focus on returning the kisses as you were easily reduced a small mess by her loving touch

“Looks like my precious little girl is turned on from all of this.” She softly chuckled. Her hand ground into your member a bit harder this time as you cried out in pleasure, hips beginning to buck against her touch, desperate for any amount of friction, no matter how small. Ashe couldn’t help but playfully laugh at your desperate effort, reducing her hand to the point of just simply rubbing against. Displeased with the downgrade of sensations, you whined out loud as Ashe innocently looked down you.

“What’s wrong baby girl?”

“P-please Mama,” You begged as you bucked your hips up once more. “I n-need you to touch meeeeeeeee.”

A shit eating grin across her face, Ashe only replied with, “But I am touchin’ you darlin’. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Noooooooo. I want more, I-I want you to really touch me. Please!”

She stopped all contact and before you could even begin to whine, she placed a small kiss on your forehead, calming you down a bit. “Anythin’ for you darlin’. Let’s get you out of that dress first, yeah?”

Taking off the dress proved to be a bit more difficult than putting it on. You swore you would’ve been trapped as it got stuck while try to take it off headfirst. Luckily, your Mama was there to make sure you weren’t as you both had a nice giggle about it. You lay beneath her still fully clothed form in nothing but your increasingly wet panties and your bra. Even though she had seen you countless times like this before, you still managed to take her breath away every time she did. You were just so fuckin’ beautiful to her and she would never hesitate to tell you. You enjoyed her taking you in as you wiggled your hips in response. Ashe looked back up to you as you suddenly became flustered, hiding your mouth behind your hands as you looked away with a bright blush on your face. It definitely wasn’t because she was giving you, ‘I’m going to fucking ravage you’ eyes. No. It was just…something else. Not that. Nope. Not at all.

“Awww, is my baby girl feeling shy?” Her question was immediately answered with the vigorous nod of your head, still not looking at her. “Well, that’s okay. Maybe Mama can help you relax…” 

Her voice was low with a hint of lust as her hands traveled down to your hips, gliding up your stomach and under your bra as Ashe grabbed your breasts. Experienced and calloused hands kneaded the flesh carefully as one would when kneading dough. You couldn’t help but let out soft, breathy moans as your body unconsciously began to wriggle. Ashe was kind of glad your eyes were closed as she was biting her own lip hard, trying to control herself from diving right into you. No, she wanted to take care of her precious girl before she ravaged her. One of her fingers accidentally brushed across one of your hardened nipples as you arched up further into her touch, whining loudly. That one simple touch felt like lightning crackling throughout your body as you wanted, no, _needed_ more of that feeling.

“P-please touch them M-Mama…p-please…” You quietly begged out in hopes she would fulfill your request. Ashe smiled as she knew how much you loved having your hardened buds played with. But she enjoyed hearing you beg even more, so she decided to play dumb to drawl it out of you.

“Hmm? What’s that baby girl? I have no idea what you’re talkin’ bout sugar.” She says while using a finger on each hand to circle around the areola of both your nipples. With each completion of a circle, your whines got louder as you whimpered while bucking your hips unconsciously.

“M-Mama! P-Please!”

“Use your big girl words.” She asked, lowering her mouth closer to your ear and letting out a breathy moan of her own, “Tell me what you want baby girl and Mama will give it to ya.”

“P-Please! Touch them! T-touch my nipples Mama!”

That was all she needed to hear, having gotten what she wanted, she tore off your bra, her hands and fingers diving in your nipples as you cried out from the much need pleasure. Your entire body shifting around as her fingers brushed over your buds rapidly. She would take them in between two fingers, gliding the nipple back and forth between, sometimes increasing her grip. If she wanted a real good reaction, then she would just simply pinch them lightly between two fingertips. It always managed to get a good cry out of you.

“I just _love_ seein’ ya like this baby doll. Coming all undone for your Mama.” She quietly laughed into your ear, raising her head up after doing so. You could only reply to her in cries and whines of differing pitches. Sure, you were coming undone beneath her, but you were no where near the mess that Ashe could make of you from your nipples alone. She licked her lips hungrily before her mouth engulfed your already sensitive buds with the goal of getting you to really scream for her.

It worked instantly as you howled with pleasure as her tongue glided around your nipple. Ashe didn’t want to stop there as a hand came up to grasp your tit as she squeezed and kneaded it, her deft fingers often brush against your other nipple. The sensations drove you crazy as Ashe was getting the result, she wanted from you. She held your bud between her teeth as she ground her teeth against it, all while you were crying out from the mixture of pain and pleasure, thrusting up into her. Ashe began to suck on your tit, her lips taking your nipple easily, as your hands came up to her head, unsure if wanted more or wanted to stop.

Ashe took this as a sign of wanting to stop and relinquished her head, a string of drool between her mouth and your tit. You were panting, voice already somewhat coarse from the cries and howls. Catching your breath, Ashe’s eyes were caught on your lower half as she noticed the tent you were pitching in your panties. Ashe chuckled to herself as she shifted towards your bottom half, putting herself in between your legs. 

“Aww, did my darlin’ princess enjoy it that much?” She asked, as a finger came slide up your trapped member.

Embarrassed at her words, you became shy once more as a bright blush formed across your face while nodding your head slowly. Your hips shifted into her touch, having longed for this moment the entire night.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, sugar. Looks like Mama will have to take care of this ol’ thing here.”

Both hands came to your hips as she slid off your underwear in one fluid motion, your girl cock springing up, having been released from its confines. There was noticeable pre-cum leaking out the tip as Ashe was staring down at it happily while you covered your already flustered face. Her soft and experienced hand wrapped its way around your length as she began to pump it at a slow and steady pace. You let out a deep sigh of content as she continued the pleasure. Ashe was quick to learn how to make you feel good early on in your relationship. She knew how hard to grip and how to drawl out the pleasure from inside. She was just so good at it, never failing to make you squirm. Bringing a finger to your leaking tip, the pad of her finger played with your slit, slowly going back and forth as you let out a shaky whimper.

You writhed from her touch as she her nail scratched lightly against your frenulum, drawing a sharp whine from you. You wanted even more of her touch. You wanted everything she could give you. But you couldn’t exactly voice that as Ashe was toying with your girl cock, letting out soft squeaks in between moans and whimpers. Luckily Ashe knew you well enough at this point as she took it as a sign to move on. Her hand slowing down to a lazy pace as she let out a questioning hum.

“Maybe my precious little angel could use a good spit shinin’. Would you like that, hun?”

You couldn’t voice how much you wanted that as your eyes went wide from the idea alone, eventually managing to nod your head slowly. Ashe grinned as her mouth took in your tip, her wet, warm tongue wrapping around it. You didn’t know how to react to the new sensation. She didn’t even give you second to really take it in before slowly taking the entirety of your girl cock to the hilt with no effort. Eyes fluttered shut as you threw your head back into the pillows, letting out a shaky guttural moan. Ashe began to easily bob her head up and down your length, humming in approval as you squirmed around from the vibrations.

You dug your hips into the bed as you reveled in the feeling of her wet and warm mouth, teeth grinding against your girl cock whenever she went up and down. Your head was thrown side to side as she practically deep throated you. Ashe’s nails dug into your hips which would surely leave unseen scratches what would remind you of this moment whenever you would look a them the next couple days. You could feel her tongue getting every inch of your length, focusing especially on the tip as it darted across your slit anytime she was up. Her head would bob down as her tongue would tease the underside of your member.

Amazed at how good she could make you feel, you eagerly wanted to return the favor to her. Hands made their way to her head, attempting to slow her down enough to look up at you. Ashe couldn’t read the look on your face, worried as she let go of your girl cock, shifting herself towards your upper half. “What’s wrong?” she asked, in the voice of a concerned mother. “Are you ok, baby girl?”

“Nothing is wrong, I’m ok. I promise.” You replied, seeing her shoulders start to relax slightly. Shyness overtook you once again for the night as you looked anywhere but her bright red eyes. Whispering in a hushed tone, you put forth your proclamation, “I…want to please you Mama…”

Ashe had a quizzical look on her face, genuinely unsure of what you said as she questioned, “What?”

“I said…I want to please you Mama!”

“Baby girl,” She quietly laughed, “You already please me enough.”

“No. I want to _actually_ please you.”

“Darlin’, you don’t have to do that. This is about you right no- “

“No!” You burst out loudly, immediately regretting it as Ashe shifted away in surprise. “I’m sorry, Mama…I…you…just…I want to please you. You always take care of me. I just want to take care of my Mama sometimes…”

Whenever you did these little outbursts, Ashe always felt touched that you cared for her needs and well being as well, and this time was no exception. She would often bend to your every will and she wasn’t going to stop here, ultimately letting you have what you wanted. She wrapped her arms around your body, pulling you into a tight hug to calm you down as she cooed, “Alright, baby girl. It’s ok. I know you care about me and I am forever grateful that you do. If you wanna please Mama, then so be it. Let me get undressed and you can dive right in darlin’.”

You lit up in joy as Ashe got up out of the bed to undressed herself down to her undergarments. After doing so, you relinquished your spot at the top of the bed for Ashe to lay there. You took her hand, guiding her to the perfect spot as she followed through, gracefully laying herself down onto the pillows and comforter. She sat against the back board as her knees were up. Your Mama always looked so beautiful. Her smooth and silk like skin across her pale but full of life body was one of your favorite things about her. God, she was just so hot. How did you end up with a woman like this?

Your hands were on her knees as you took in her beauty. You could notice an obvious red blush on her face, easily magnified by her albinism. But now it was your turn to blush back as you had no idea how Ashe wanted to be pleased tonight. Noticing your hesitance, she decided to tease you a bit asking, “So you have me here. How would you like to take care of me then, princess?” Why did she have to make you this flustered? You quietly mumbled out jargon under your breath, not even loud enough for yourself. Ashe teased you further, playfully chiding, “I can’t hear you darlin’. You’ll need to speak up loud n’ clear so Mama can hear ya, baby doll.”

You nervously blurted out, “Iwannaeatyououtmama.” Head pointing down so she couldn’t see your embarrassed look again.

Ashe simply chuckled, “I can’t say no to that darlin’.” With that she removed her own panties just as fluidly as yours before spreading her legs before you. Using her pointer and middle finger, she spread her lower lips apart giving you a look at how moderately wet she was from all of this. You looked own in awe, wondering out loud, “You’re so wet Mama…”

“What can I say baby girl? You know how to get a woman going.”

You admired her womanhood for only a few more seconds before reminding yourself of what you were supposed to do. Hesitantly leaning your head forward between her thighs, your mouth was already watering a bit at the prospect of tasting your lover. Tongue creeping past your lips as you gave a light lick to Ashe’s clit, causing her to buck unconsciously as she held her breath. Her taste was divine, feeling yourself get drunk on lust from your Mama. Having not gotten enough of her taste and with newfound confidence, you dove mouth first into her pussy.

Ashe let out her breath with a sigh of pleasure as long, slow licks against her clit happily lapped against her. You had been getting better and better at eating her out. At first in your relationship, she had to guide you because you were obviously clueless, but you eventually managed to get some decent skills. One skill you always fell back on was using your tongue to write out the alphabet against her. You went through A to B, C, D, E, F easily as you looked up to see Ashe letting out small moans of her own, doing a bad job of hiding it you might add. Continuing into the alphabet, Ashe’s thighs rubbed up against your head as her whole body was moving in some way from the pleasure. You noticed you got a good reaction out of her on the letter R when she let out a guttural moan because of it. Playing off this, you continued to write more R’s against her clit, much to the albino woman’s pleasure, one hand snaking up to her scalp while the other kneaded her breast underneath her bra.

“G-God darlin’. You sure know how to m-make a woman come undone.” She moaned out, wanting you to hear what a good job you were doing.

This had the effect she wanted as it spurred you on further, your tongue rapidly dancing in R’s across her clit. Even though you were doing your best, you felt like giving your Mama even more pleasure for the pleasure she always gave to you. You easily sank two fingers inside of her, the walls of her pussy immediately tightening around the foreign object. Above, you heard Ashe cry out in pleasure out loud having not expected that from you. You just wanted to please her like she did to you, and this was the best idea you came up with.

Your two fingers started to set a steady but even pace as you pumped them in and out of her sex. Her grip on your head tightened as she whined loudly, echoing through the room. Ashe’s body was beginning to shake more as you gave her some well needed rapture. Ashe felt her core tightening as she was getting close to her own release.

“T-That’s it b-baby girl. Mama is so c-close. You’re doing so w-well.”

With a new purpose found, you began to pick up speed in your mouth and fingers, your tongue lashing nonstop against her clit as your fingers started to thrust harder and faster. Ashe started chasing her own orgasm as she desperately grinded on your mouth, the pitch in her voice growing higher and higher as she called you a good girl over and over. Her thighs locked your head in it’s position as they shook with need, you pace going as best as you could. Fortunately, it was enough as Ashe finally came, releasing a high-pitched scream as the muscles in her body were tightening up. She arched her back off the bed as her face was locked in a scream, her wetness releasing onto your mouth as you lapped it up hungrily.

Ashe had to push your head away as she rode out the wonderful orgasm you gave to her. Eventually her body began to relax as her back fell to the mattress once more. Her body on fire with sensitivity as she released a high-pitched sigh of content. All you could do was set at the foot of the bed, looking onwards with a huge grin, having pleased your Mama successfully.

It took a bit, but Ashe raised her upper half off the bed, hair getting out of control as she was shaking off the bliss. The first thing she saw when opening her eyes was you, smiling with glee and a sense of pride. You were the first to speak, as you asked, “Was that ok, Mama?”

Ashe used her arms as support behind her as she sat up, “That was more than ok darlin’. Your fingers just felt…wonderful inside of me.”

You giggled out loud as she already had an idea in mind of how to reward her special little girl.

“I have a treat for you, baby girl.”

Your eyes lit up, “A treat??”

“That’s right darlin’.”

Ashe motioned with her finger for you to crawl forward as she slid back to rest against the headboard of the bed. As soon as you got within grabbing range, she pulled you into her lap easily. She positioned you with your head near her left breast in a perpendicular fashion, her toned left arm supporting you effortlessly as she cradled you. You sat eager in her arms as you knew, for certain, what would come next. With a deft right hand, Ashe successfully undid her bra as it fell onto your face as you let out a soft squeak. Ashe playfully apologized and in return, allowed you to gaze upon her bare breasts.

You sat in her arms, dumbstruck at how beautiful they were. To be quite honest, you were secretly jealous of her breasts but at the same time you felt holy for even getting a chance to look at them. Ashe broke your heavenly moment as she playfully chided, “Are you just gonna keep staring at your treat? Or are you going to dive right in?”

You were going with the latter as your mouth wrapped around her already hardened nipple as you began to suckle on her breasts. Your free hand came up to grab at her other tit as you carefully kneaded the other lump of flesh. You loved suckling on her. A part of you was obviously turned on but another more dominant part of your mind felt…relaxed? Almost as if Mama was drawing your stress out of your body. Ashe had such a motherly vibe to her, even if she didn’t notice. You just felt so taken care of and getting the attention you wanted so easily. Your eyes closed as you let yourself enjoy the moment as Mama rubbed her hand on your back, cooing, “That’s my baby girl…” under her breath.

Apparently, there was more to your treat as Ashe’s free hand went to grasp your girl cock, much to your surprise as your eyes opened instantly. Wanting to continue what she started earlier, she began to jerk you off at an above average pace. You had completely forgotten about your own pleasure as you were so focused on Ashe’s earlier. Luckily, Mama was there to help you remember as she was determined to bring you to the edge. Whimpering against her, you started to thrust her hips into her touch, needing more friction to achieve your goal.

You couldn’t focus on suckling right now as your mouth released her breast as chasing your orgasm was the primary goal. She knew exactly what you wanted as her hand picked up for speed, getting to a pace that would surely push you over the edge in no time. Between the whining and soft moans, you eventually felt that feeling in your core as your impending orgasm was well on its way to becoming a reality. Your eyes shut tightly as you begged Mama for more. “M-Mama, I-I’m…I’m getting c-close. P-Please Mama, can I c-cum, please?

In a move that you would’ve never saw coming, Ashe relinquished her hand from your member as she let out a playful, “Nope!”. Fuck! You were so close! Why was she teasing you like this so late into your session? You shuddered against her frame as you could do nothing but whine from the lack of contact.

“Aww, is my baby doll upset?”

“Yessssss. Why did you stooooooop?”

“Oh, but wouldn’t you want somethin’ better than Mama’s hand?”

“B-Better? What do you mean Mama?”

Ashe didn’t say a word, instead picking you up and gently putting you to the side so that she could properly lay down. She motioned for to get on top of her as you sat on her hips with her legs on either side of you body. Grabbing your head, she forced you to look at her, straight in the eye.

“Wouldn’t you like to properly be inside your Mama?” She teased, spreading her legs open to put her sex on display as she spread her lower lips. She was still wet after you made her cum moments ago. You could feel yourself getting harder by the sight of it alone. So rarely were you able to get the chance to be inside Mama. A good chunk of the time was her fucking you in some way and rarely the way around. Even when she did give you chance, she still took control of your pace and force they way she liked it. Hell, you were just along for the ride quite literally. But that doesn’t mean you ever complained, especially when it came to your lover and how she dished out pleasure.

“Do…Do you really mean it?”

Ashe softly laughed at your childish statement, “Oh, you know I do darlin’. I just want my baby to fill me up, make me feel _good._ And don’t you dare hold back.”

“Y-Yes Mama. I want that so bad!”

You were already lining up your girl cock with her entrance with her legs spread apart. The entrance to her pussy was already soaking wet as your tip touched it, making you shudder in a combination of excitement and pleasure. You sat there taking in the feeling as you closed your eyes, reveling in the moment. Ashe was feeling the exact same way as she was biting down on hard on her lip, almost enough to draw blood. Except, she wanted…no…she fucking needed you inside of her right now. As much as she appreciated your gentleness and slow love, Ashe just wanted you to fuck her and you just enjoying this small moment wasn’t helping her any further.

You barely noticed her elegant legs wrapping around your waist. Using her strength along with you just now registering the touch, Ashe pulled your hips forward, forcefully plunging you inside her. Upon the completion of the stealthy action, both off you couldn’t hold back the moan that echoed out of your throats. Ashe was the first to recover, taking in your priceless face as it was still contorted in frozen pleasure. She felt amazing around your length, unlike any feeling you’d ever felt before and only because it was her. Eventually you were able to calm down, but not after releasing shaky deep breaths of your own. You looked down at Ashe, only for her to smile and encourage you to get going.

Going at a slower pace at first, in order to let her adjust to you, with hands on each side of her waist, you started to slowly drive your girl cock in and out of her. You had the motion going as you couldn’t stop moaning above her. It just felt so good and you went to let her know with, “Y-you feel so…g-good, Mama.”

“So do you b-baby girl.” She moaned out, “Tell Mama how it f-feels.”

You released a small grunt of acknowledgement and pleasure as you returned with, “S-so good. So…wet. So comforting.”

She laughed at your attempts to describe everything, adding, “Aren’t you glad we d-did this instead?”

“Y-Yes, Mama! You’re the best M-Mama a girl could ask for!”

Her arms went to wrap around your neck, pulling you in for a soft kiss as you continued to fuck her slowly. “You’re the best baby girl a gal could ask for.” She whispered in your ear. “Now. I want you to destroy Mama’s pussy and fill her up _real_ good. I want to feel all you got, princess!”

You responded by dipping your head into hers, picking up more speed and power as your thrusts become that more effective. Ashe’s legs trapped you in place, making sure you finished what you started. Your moans developed slowly into incoherent cries and screams of pleasure as you chased after both of your orgasms. Ashe was praising you nonstop with “Good girl’s” over and over until they were ringing in your ears.

“Y-You’re doing so well, baby girl!” Ashe shouted in between her own screams and moans. “You’re so p-perfect! Keep going!”

This only encouraged you further as you were pounding into her, your grip reaching through the comforter to the mattress. From all the praise and feelings, you could feel your own orgasm building up quickly inside, your core twisting and turning as you hit all the right spots in your Mama. In return, she would give you her own noises to work off of as it spurred you further and further to your own goal. Ashe was feeling too, her muscles getting tighter and that familiar coil as her white hair clung to her sweat filled head. Then you felt it. It was right there, and it was coming quickly. You had to warn Ashe right NOW, or you wouldn’t be able to do so in the next couple seconds.

“M-Mama! I…I can’t hold it anymore! I’m going to- “

But Ashe interrupted with her exclamation, spurring you over the edge as she begged, “C-Cum inside your Mama, b-baby girl! Just fuck me til’ I can’t move!”

You lost your mind, driving into her deeper and harder with your sloppy form, trying to give you both what you wanted. With each consecutive thrust, Ashe couldn’t control herself from screaming, “Yes…yes, yes, yes!”, as each one got louder and higher pitched with each completion.

Surprisingly, Ashe was the one to cum first, her pussy tightening around your girl cock as her entire body contracted its muscles as she let out a scream that could be heard for miles. Her back arched of the bed as she threw her head back into the pillow once again. The tightening of her sex causing you to spill your own seed immediately, your girl cock spurting lines of cum inside her with quick succession. You couldn’t even scream, instead electing to outbursts of deep and loud groans as you gave one last thrust, your cum spilling out of the small space between your girl cock and her pussy.

You were the first to collapse as you fell onto Ashe’s chest, who in turn fell back onto the bed in a soft crash. Both of you were huffing, trying to catch each other’s breath. As blissed out as Ashe was, her hand managed to find its way to your head, softly stroking it while scratching lightly at your scalp. Barely audibly to anyone but you, Ashe softly cooed out, “Good girl…you were such a good girl. Such a wonderful girl…such a wonderful girl…”

Before pulling you closer, you pulled out with a soft cry as your girl cock was still sensitive. You tried to get up to help Ashe clean it but she said she would in a second, relishing in the fact that her sweet little darlin’ just came inside of her. Her arms wrapped around your shoulder blades pulling your head closer to her chest. Before either of you let go, you squeaked out a small, “I love you, Mama. I really do.”

A deep sigh caused your head to slowly go up and down with her calm and content breath. “I love you too, baby girl. Don’t you ever forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe is like underrated yo. Why is there very little Ashe x Reader content. She has alot of possibilities and is a crazy cool character. Like who else wants Ashe to con-sensually "kidnap" them and take care of you. Like fuck it, I'll go. My note for the fic idea was literally: "*slams hands on the table* MOMMY DOMME ASHE MOMMY DOMME ASHE MOMMY DOMME ASHE taking care of her trans baby girl reader". I wish I made that up.
> 
> Honestly, with fic and Fórsa being my first contributions to Femslash Febuary, I'm pretty darn happy with that. Especially the responses to Fórsa, you guys really loved that shit. I'd be down with concocting a sequel or something to it if y'all would like. Same goes with this one. Speaking of, I have two other things that are in the realm of possibility. 
> 
> One is an Overwatch x Trans!Readers collection featuring requests from you all. Can be any gender, sexuality or whatever and different scenarios of your choice (SFW and NSFW). If you all like the idea let me know. Requests would probably be around 1k to 3k words so definitely on the shorter side. It's just helping me practice writing different characters and sceanrios. 
> 
> Second, depending on how that idea is received, next fic will either go back to Siebren and a sequel to my first fic or an old Ana x Reader one with a great concept. No idea which I'll do. Could be up to what you all want. 
> 
> Let me know how you feel about my ideas and this fic. I always appreciate comment and usually read and try to reply to everyone. Have a good day! Stay safe! And now I need to go the fuck to sleep. Ay ya.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter. I post updates on stuff on tumblr


End file.
